


A Captain and His Crew

by EviscerationStation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex on the Beach, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EviscerationStation/pseuds/EviscerationStation
Summary: A series of commissions about Gran's sexual encounters with the men on the Grandcypher. ;)





	1. Dawn at Auguste (Gran/Rackam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirQuill/gifts).



> Gran shows Rackam some love.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gran's age is usually ambiguous, but when depicted in my stories he is always over 18. With that in mind, please enjoy!

Rackam can't for the love of the gods remember why he agreed to train with Gran and Eugen so early in the morning-- especially since they were supposed to be on vacation. But how could he say no to them? Meeting Gran might be the best thing that ever happened to him, and seeing Eugen after so long was, well... just saying that he'd missed him would be the understatement of the century. Did they have to go running in Auguste, though?

The air feels uncomfortably sharp in his lungs, his throat dry from panting so hard. Sweat pours down his forehead, getting into his eyes. His feet keep slipping and sinking into the sand beneath him, making running ten times more difficult than it should be. Falling to his knees, Rackam tries to catch his breath. He wants to get to his feet before Eugen and the captain leave him behind, but looking up, he's met with both of them running back to stand next to him.

"Oi, you okay Rackam?" Eugen asks, patting him a little too hard on the back, nearly bowling him over.

"Yeah... I'll catch up, just don't let me slow you guys down..." he pants, shakily getting to his feet and brushing the sand off his knees.

Gran shakes his head. "Whaaat? No, no, no-- I need a break too. Let's go take a load off." he says, ignoring the helmsman's complaints and pushing him towards one of the empty beach chairs nearby.

They take a seat together to let him rest. Rackam tilts his head back, sighing tiredly and trying to slow down his breathing. The pair watch Eugen exercise on his own now, bathed in the light of the rising sun. He's doing pushups now, his muscles rippling with every movement. Together, Gran and Rackam lean forward, paying incredibly close attention.

When Eugen stops to stretch, he takes a moment to pull up his shirt and wipe away his sweat with it, exposing his toned stomach. He looks over his shoulder at the pair and winks. At least it looks like a wink. Hard to tell with the eyepatch.

Gran smiles and waves, appreciating the view. Next to him, Rackam gulps audibly, shifting in his seat.

"Aah, Eugen's the best. I wasn't planning on moving at all during vacation, but look at him! How can I say no?" exclaims Gran happily.

Rackam nods absently and forgets what he was going to say, his eyes glued on the very man in the distance.

Looking at his helmsman's transfixed expression and sneaking a glance at his lap, Gran smiles to himself. He discreetly scoots over until he and Rackam are shoulder-to-shoulder, Rackam still too distracted to notice.

"Heya, Rackam?"

"...Huh?"

"Have you always had a crush on Eugen?'

Rackam jumps and stares wide-eyed at his captain, trying to make sure he heard him right. Gran's face is innocently unreadable.

"Wh-what?" he stammers. He tries to sound casual, but his voice came out an octave higher than it should. "Ha-- what gave you that idea? I--"

Gran raises his brows.

"...Yeah, I have." Rackam concedes. "Am I that obvious?"

Gran puts his chin on his shoulder and points down at Rackam's increasingly-notable erection. Almost immediately, Rackam flushes a deep red, hands flying to cover himself.

Afraid to meet his captain's eyes, Rackam shuts his own eyes tight in embarrassment.

Finishing his routine, Eugen himself makes his way towards the pair. When Gran notices, he pulls Rackam to his feet and stands a little bit in front of him, just enough to keep his... indiscretion out of view.

"Hey, you two. I'm gonna go finish my run, but I can take you two back to the resort if ya want."

Keeping Rackam in mind, Gran pipes up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Rackam! Can we still eat breakfast together later?"

Seemingly unaware, Eugen chuckles and ruffles both Gran and Rackam's hair, making Rackam jump and turn even redder.

"Sure thing, I'll and meet you both at breakfast. Jin's been out fishing for a couple hours now-- might not be bonito but we'll hopefully have somethin' fresh later."

Hearing that makes Rackam break his stupor and shake his head in disbelief. "We arrived in Auguste in the middle of the night, did he sleep at all?"

"Ehh..." Eugen shrugs. "Fishing's all he talks about whenever we're here, so probably not."

Rackam sighs and wonder how some of the crewmembers keep their energy even after all the rigorous adventuring they've been doing for so long.

After Eugen waves and runs off, Rackam takes a deep breath and falls back down onto the beach chair.

"That was way too close..." he sighs, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

Gran stifles a laugh.

"So-- Eugen's pretty great, huh?" he begins cheerfully, trying to prompt Rackam into opening up. It's clear that he's been keeping quite a lot bottled up for so long, and Gran wanted to help in any way he could.

"Y-yeah." Rackam finally says.

"Is that why you agreed to train with us even though we had to drag you out of bed?" Gran asks.

"Because I have a crush on him? Not entirely, I mean.... We've been travelling together for so long, but I feel kind of... " he trails off, trying to maintain a nonchalant tone. He almost doesn't continue, but seeing Gran's earnest and attentive expression, he keeps going. "It's hard to not be outshined by all the living legends on the Grandcypher now, y'know?"

As he talks, Gran steps behind him and gently puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I should train a bit harder-- maybe put on more muscle. Compared to everyone else, I'm..."

He must be incredibly worn out to suddenly confess everything so freely. Not to mention the fact that even though the Grandcypher is an enormous ship, privacy and one-on-one time is hard to come by. Rackam didn't want to waste his chance.

Nodding and listening closely, the captain starts to massage Rackam's tense muscles.

"That's why you've been overworking yourself, huh?"

"...Yeah. You noticed that too?" he says, letting his eyes slide closed.

"You gotta take care of yourself more. The rest can come after."

Gran's concern and calm tone put a small smile on Rackam's face. "Okay, okay."

"Rackam, do you... want me to take care of you?" he ventures.

When asked what he meant, Gran slides his hands down from his shoulders down his chest.

"Watching Eugen worked you up, huh?" Gran almost whispers, his voice now next to Rackam's ear.

Rackam gulps. It's been a while. "Here?" he says, his voice coming out an octave higher than it should.

The captain nods almost imperceptibly, resting his chin on Rackam's shoulder.

"It's still early and we're not on a busy part of the beach. I'm fine with it if you are."

Rackam puts his trembling hand over Gran's wandering one before answering.

"Okay."

Squeezing Rackam's hand back before pulling away, Gran kneels in the sand before him, spreading his legs. He meets his helmsman's eyes, rubbing his hand over the front of  
Rackam's pants before pulling them open, releasing his half-hard cock. Slowly, Gran licks at the underside, pressing a wet kiss to the head.

"Y-you don't wanna do that, I should really take a bath first-- ah!"

He's cut short when Gran suddenly engulfs the head of his cock. Gran presses his tongue against the slit before slowly sliding his head down. Rackam is fully hard almost instantly and Gran takes him to the base, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe in his heady scent. Seeing this, Rackam groans and flushes deeply.

Gran bobs his head at a steady pace, making sure to use his tongue to lavish the underside of Rackam's cock. He grips the edge of the chair, knuckles turning white. It takes every bit of his self-control to not immediately buck his hips and come early.

Gran pulls off all too soon, making Rackam whine pitifully. He smiles apologetically and kisses a trail up Rackam's body, pushing up the damp shirt clinging to his body before removing it entirely. He runs his tongue up the middle of his stomach, tasting the salt and sweat of Rackam's skin. His tongue flicks over his nipple, making Rackam flinch. While he seals his mouth over it and suckles softly, Gran cups the other side of his chest, feeling the hard muscle under soft flesh.

"You're perfect, Rackam." Gran says, looking up from Rackam's chest. "Lemme take care of you."

Hearing that makes something warm stir inside Rackam's chest. Looking into Gran's earnest eyes, Rackam swallows hard and nods, getting on his hands and knees when prompted.

His pants are pulled off and then there's strong hands kneading his ass cheeks, fingers digging into his flesh. Gran leans down and presses a kiss to the softest part of his buttocks, before biting down suddenly, making Rackam stifle a surprised moan. Gran runs his tongue over the mark as a quiet apology.

"Mm. Your ass is really nice." Gran remarks quietly, pressing his thumb over the faint imprint of his teeth against Rackam's skin.

Before Rackam can reply, his cheeks are spread and he's immediately met with a hot, wet tongue against his hole, making him jump in surprise.  
Rackam can't keep himself from moaning now-- he drops his head in his arms to instinctively cover his face, red from embarrassment and arousal. Gran's tongue is relentless,  
licking and pressing as deep into his ass as far as it will go before it's joined by his finger.

Muffling his cries, Rackam desperately spreads his legs wider. When one finger finally becomes two, his cock twitches and spurts out precum, adding to the growing puddle underneath him.

Trying to keep his balance, he reaches back to spread his ass even more.

"P-please, no more teasing," Rackam sobs, his voice shaking. "Captain-- Gran-- please fuck me..."

Looking at his helmsman's flushed, tearful face-- Gran just can't say no. He releases his own erection and slicks it with saliva, rubbing the head against Rackam's twitching hole. Rackam bites down on his lower lip in anticipation, almost drawing blood. Slowly and carefully, he pushes forward, not stopping until his hips meet Rackam's ass.

Gran has to stop and take a breath once he's fully inside. He runs his hand over the other man's sweat-slicked skin to calm himself, admiring the subtle shape of his back muscles.

Pulling out until only the head is inside, Gran tightens his hold on Rackam's hips before thrusting back in as hard as he can. Rackam nearly screams, arching his back and doing everything he can to keep himself from collapsing. Gran continues at a steady pace, relishing Rackam's drawn-out moans, his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Not stopping the movement of his hips, Gran pulls his helmsman up, keeping his arm around Rackam's shoulders. Gran leans in close, licking a stripe up his neck and nibbling at his earlobe.

"How is it, Rackam?" he says breathlessly. "You sound like you're enjoying yourself."

Overwhelmed with pleasure, he can barely reply. Instead, he reaches back, putting his hand against his captain's face and kisses him. The kiss is heated and desperate, weighted with words that Rackham would be too embarrassed to say himself.

When they break apart, Gran rewards him by pistoning his hips faster, filling the air with the filthy sounds of sex, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Rackam moans-- almost sobbing, a familiar presssure building up in his body. He can only beg for Gran to please go harder, faster, in his haze of pleasure.

Gran is close, too-- he grits his teeth and buries his face in the crook of Rackam's neck as his hips begin to stutter. He wraps his hand around Rackam's leaking erection and sloppily finishes him off, coming deep inside his ass moments after.

Gran's grip on him goes slack, and Rackam unceremoniously collapses on his face, still whimpering shaking from orgasm.

"Ah!" he exclaims. "Hey, a-are you okay--"

Wordlessly, Rackam turns to lie on his back. His expression is serene, the corner of his lips curled up in his familiar smirk. Gran can only look worriedly at his face for a moment before Rackam pulls him down to lie on top of him, hugging him close.

"...Thanks, Cap'n." Rackam pants out, eyes sliding closed.

Gran listens to the steady beating of his heart. He smiles, face pressed against his sweaty chest.

Moments pass with both of them in each other's arms, the morning sun bearing down on their bodies.

"Rackam, you're not asleep, are you?"

Feeling Rackam's groan rumbling in his chest, Gran sits up to check.

"Uh... not anymore. Why?"

"It's probably time for people to start gathering on the beach."

Nearly bucking Gran off himself, Rackam scrambles to pull his clothes back on, making a noise of disgust when he feels the fabric sliding against the come dripping down his  
thighs. The captain leisurely slides off of him and stands to give Rackam space to get dressed.

"Shit, shit, shit-- I don't wanna run into anyone from the Grandcypher looking like a well-fucked mess..." Rackam miserably mutters to himself.

Hands behind his head, Gran watches him endearingly. A thought comes to him as he checks for people that might've seen them effectively having sex in public.

"Oh, actually..." he wonders aloud.

"What?"

"Do you think we missed breakfast?"

Rackam looks up at him incredulously. "...Really?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up a bit sweeter than I originally intended, but in any case-- Rackam is waaaay underappreciated! What do you mean he doesn't have a summer outfit?!


	2. Liquid Viagra (Gran x Eugen)

The second that Eugen said he wanted to take Gran out drinking to celebrate the captain's first birthday legally able to imbibe alcohol, the older men on the Grandcypher were in an uproar-- offering to buy Gran drinks and fighting over which bars they should visit nearby.

"Oh, brother..." Vyrn sighs, shaking his head in disbelief at the sudden chaos. "You sure you know what you're agreeing to? You're gonna have a looong night ahead of you, partner."

Gran laughs halfheartedly at his long-time friend fluttering next to him.

"H-ha ha... It won't be that bad, right?"

When Vyrn purposefully doesn't meet his eye, Gran panics a little, his smile faltering.

"Vyrn...? Vyrn!"

Looking over at at the men still clamoring over each other on the deck, the little dragon gives him a hesitant thumbs-up.

"Uhhh, good luck later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

\--

  
Later that night, they settle on a pub in the middle of town. After the first few rounds of different drinks suggested by the other men, Gran curiously scans through the cocktails on the menu.

"What's with these names? 'Sex on the beach', 'blowjob'... what?"

Next to him, Soriz laughs and claps his hand on Gran's shoulder.

"Well, kiddo!" he begins, loud and cheerful. "A blowjob is when--"

"I know what a blowjob is!" Gran interrupts, hiding his reddening face behind a menu when his voice comes out louder than he expected. Not like it mattered-- the room is filled with rowdy but cheerful men enjoying nighttime drinks like themselves. Looking through the rest of the menu, his eyes land on another peculiarly-named drink.

"'Liquid Viagra'? I'm not good with magic outside of spellcasting, but that's some kinda potion isn't it?"

"Sure is," Yngwie pipes up, setting his empty whiskey glass on the table. He leans in to tell Gran exactly what it's purpose usually is, laughing at Gran's incredulous expression and assuring him that the cocktail won't have the same effect.

On Gran's other side, Eugen plucks the menu out of his hands and orders it for him.

"You sure you don't want a slippery nipple too?" Yngwie says, making Eugen nearly choke on his own drink.

Gran looks up at Yngwie incredulously.

"A WHAT."

\--

They all end up taking different shots together, talking and laughing into the night. But in the aftermath of Ghanda, Jin, and Soriz's many drinking contests and Yngwie leaving to bed the two people at the bar he was flirting with, Gran is left with only Eugen.

Somehow, he'd managed to keep the fact that he had a crush on Eugen as a secret from the rest of the crew, with the exception of Lyria, Vyrn, and maybe Rosetta. Being alone with him made Gran's heart pound so hard that he was almost sure that Eugen would be able to hear it.

'There's nothing a good drink can't solve', right? At least, that's what Soriz had mentioned while they were recounting their adventures earlier. He waves down the bartender to ask for another shot of liquid viagra.

Watching Gran down it almost instantly, Eugen chuckles. "You gonna be okay there, captain? If ya overdo it, it's gonna bite your ass in the morning."

Licking up the remaining alcohol on his lips, Gran just laughs sheepishly and sidles a little bit closer to him. He assures Eugen that he'll be fine and starts the conversation back up, unable to hide the joy on his face when Eugen eventually puts his arm around his shoulders.

Giddy and emboldened, Gran orders drink after drink, not noticing that he's been talking and laughing non-stop, much to Eugen's amusement. Time passes enjoyably, but when Eugen takes a peek at Gran's tab, his eye widens. He has to cut him off before the captain just passes out at the bar.

"How're ya feeling?"

Gran smiles blearily up at him. His face tingles and he feels incredibly warm and pleasant. He tries telling Eugen this, but there's some kind of lag in his words and movements, so it comes out sounding vaguely like gibberish, even to Gran's own ears.

"...I'll be fiiiiine." he insists, trying to speak clearly, making Eugen laugh and roll his eyes.

"Whoo boy. C'mon, I know you're an adult, but it's gettin' late."

"Whaaaa--? Noo..." Gran mumbles, but doesn't argue or struggle when Eugen pulls him away from the bar and outside the pub. Gran stops out the door, looking wide-eyed at the clear night sky.

"Look! it's soo nice outside. The moon's just... so big in the sky, isn't it romantic?" he exclaims, not noticing Eugen bumping into him after halting so suddenly.

Eugen chuckles, amused at his alcohol-induced giddiness.

"I never took ya for the romantic type, captain."

Gran can only giggle in reply, spinning around in drunken bliss, head tilted up to admire the moon and stars. Distracted, he trips over his feet, and Eugen catches his arm before he can fall face-first onto the road.

"Oi, careful where you step. Don't wanna end the night with a concussion, do ya?"

Blinking to try and clear his still-spinning vision, he now sees Eugen's face more clearly. Lit by moonlight, he's beautiful-- and Gran's heart soars just by looking at him.

"Hey, Eugen? I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Gran says dreamily, trying to speak without slurring.

Eugen sighs but smiles at him. He knows Gran is completely smashed, but face heats up despite that.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eugen effortlessly gathers his plastered captain in his arms, bridal-carrying him to the Grandcypher. Not ready to pass out just yet, Gran stirrs and presses his face against Eugen's chest, relishing every second. Heat builds in his body, stirring in the bottom of his stomach. His hand wanders, tugging at the collar of the other man's shirt, tracing the line of his collarbone absently.

"This is nice." Gran sighs happily. "Really, really romantic."

"...H-hm?" Eugen replies, flustered. Adjusting his hold on him, he tries to ignore how Gran was trying to pull his shirt down and nuzzle against his neck.

"I'm sso happy. Everyone's just... so good. You're the best crew I could ask for, y'know?" he mumbles. "I want you to know I really love you all."

Oh boy, here we go. Eugen thinks, not able to hide his laugh.

"Eugen, Eugen-! You're listening, right?"

"I am-- don't worry, captain."

He haif-listens to Gran ramble affectionately as they reach the deck of the airship, continuing to talk his ear off even when Eugen feels safe placing the wavering captain on his feet.

Even after having an arm placed around his waist to steady him, Gran bumps into him and continues.

"--I love everyone, and--" he pauses. "...don't tell anyone, but I'm in love with you."

In the middle of trying to keep Gran from falling over, Eugen pauses, stunned.

"...Say that again?"

Suddenly, Gran reaches up and puts his hands on either side of his face, turning Eugen to face him. His face is red but he looks surprisingly lucid, and there's a look in his eyes that Eugen's not used to seeing on his face-- lust. When Gran's hands caress his face, Eugen swallows hard.

Having captured his attention fully, Gran continues. "I've had a crush on you for a long time now. When I'm alone in bed at night, you're the only person I can think of."

"H-hey now--"

Gran backs him up against a wall, using the lull in the seasoned skyfarer's guard to lace his fingers behind his neck and pull him down so Gran doesn't have to tiptoe to reach him. He nuzzles his face against Eugen's before pressing a kiss to his jaw, nipping lightly.

"I mean it." Gran murmurs longingly into Eugen's ear. "Just being with you now is almost too much. There's so much I want to do to you. And I'd let you do anything to me."

Hearing him say something like that makes Eugen's thoughts race. He never knew Gran had a side like this. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Captain, pull yourself together--"

He's cut off when Gran presses his lips against his, almost immediately sliding his tongue into Eugen's mouth. Gran's inexperience is obvious, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm, caressing Eugen's tongue with his own. Eugen can clearly taste a party's worth of alcohol on him, a reminder of what state the captain is in. He can't reciprocate, not now.

Gran pulls away after what feels like an eternity, a string of saliva still connecting them. He slides his warm hands down to suddenly squeeze Eugen's pecs and tease his nipples through his shirt, making him shudder. "You can fuck me any way you want..."

Eugen opens his mouth so say something, anything to get him to slow down-- but when Gran slides his thigh in between his legs to brush against Eugen's growing erection, the only thing that escapes from his mouth is a strangled whimper.

"--Even if you just wanted to use me like a fuck toy, I'd probably come on the spot. You can fuck me long and hard until you're satisfied, Eugen..."

Trailing bites and kisses down Eugen's neck, Gran pushes his shirt up, baring his muscled torso to the cool night air. Against his bare skin, the heat of Gran's body against his is almost overwhelming. Gran presses his face in between Eugen's pecs, nuzzling against him.

"You feel so nice." he murmurs, smiling and licking a wet stripe up Eugen's skin. When his hand trails down Eugen's stomach towards his crotch, the seasoned skyfarer can only moan helplessly in reply.

Suddenly, Gran's weight sags against him. Face still against the older man's chest, Gran begins to snore softly. Is he... asleep? Finally? In alarm, Eugen wraps his arms around him to keep the passed-out captain from falling and hurting himself.

"I'm saved..." Eugen pants in relief, taking a moment to calm his breathing and collect his scattered thoughts before carrying Gran to his room.

\--

The next morning was hell for Gran-- not only did he vomit out the contents of his stomach more than once, but he had a splitting headache. Was the sun always this bright? Ugh. Not to mention the fact that he was plagued with hazy memories of what he did with Eugen while drunk-- his constantly pounding head feeling like well-deserved punishment for his regretful actions.

In between laughing at him for getting his very first hangover and running around the ship looking for headache remedies, Lyria, Io, and Vyrn tried to question him about the party last night, much to his dismay. Gran somehow managed to not mention anything too scandalous in front of Lyria even though Io was constantly pestering him with questions.

"C'mon, give the poor guy a break!" Vyrn says a little too loudly next to his ear, unintentionally making his headache flare up again.

"What? You can't blame me for being curious. It can't be that bad, right?"

When Gran slumps face-first onto the table, Lyria rubs his back.

"It is that bad." he groans. "Ugh... I wanna die."

"I didn't think hangovers were this bad... Should I ask Cagliostro to make you something to feel better?" Lyria asks innocently.

Fearing for his life from whatever Cagliostro would cook up, Gran shakes his head vigorously, instantly regretting it when he feels the pounding in his skull increase. He carefully gets up from the table.

"I'm gonna go puke and lie down, I'll see you guys later." Gran mumbles, stalking off to be miserable in peace.

He stops by a washroom to splash water on his face, but looking up, he can't meet his own eyes in the mirror. Why, why, WHY did he drink so much? Forget having a crush on him-- how can he ever even speak to Eugen again after molesting him on the deck of the airship? Absolutely anyone could've walked by and seen them.

Gran leans over the sink to vomit again, but nothing comes out. He sighs heavily. Things must be completely ruined between them now. He's at a complete loss about what to do. Gran distantly thinks about just jumping off the Grandcypher and falling to the bottom of the sky, but he pushes that idea away as fast as it comes.

With his thoughts swimming and his head throbbing, his best hope is to lie down in his room and lock himself in until further notice.

Hanging his head down in defeat, he staggers out of the washroom. Not noticing who or what is in front of him, Gran collides with someone.

In the middle of mumbling a hasty apology, he looks up. His heart drops into his stomach when he sees Eugen's surprised face. Dreading whatever comes next, Gran suppresses the sudden urge to cry. Eugen pulls him aside to give them some privacy.

"Hey, I was lookin' for ya all morning." Eugen says, breaking the silence. Looking Gran over, he gently places his hand on the captain's shoulder, not missing the flinch that follows. "Are ya okay--"

"I'm sorry!" Gran almost shouts, worriedly gripping at the bottom of his shirt. "I'm so, so sorry about... what I did... last night..." He can barely continue, trying his hardest to not look away, even with the memories now painfully clear in his mind. "Even if I drank a lot, I shouldn't have done any of that. I really like you, but now I can't-- I..."

Eugen moves the hand on his shoulder to his head, ruffling Gran's hair like he's done so many times before.

"It's okay." he says reassuringly. "It's okay."

"...You don't hate me for that?"

Eugen shakes his head in reply. Quietly, he pulls Gran into a hug. Wrapped in his strong arms, Gran closes his eyes and calms down, the anxiety replaced with comfort and relief.

After a moment, Eugen speaks up again. "Mm... Well, just tell me somthin'."

He holds Gran at arm's length and takes a deep breath.

"How serious were you? ...About your feelings for me?"

Gran blinks, looking up at him. Eugen has a light blush dusting his cheeks. He rubs the side of his neck and continues.

"Because I wasn't planning on tellin' ya so soon, but I, uh... have feelings for ya too. I was worried since I'm...much older, not to mention me n' almost half the crew see you and Lyria as a couple..."

Hearing that last part makes Gran shake his head incredulously, laughing a little.

"What?! No way-- Lyria's like a little sister to me more than anything else! How could... wow, I have a lot of people I need to set straight now."

They share a laugh together, their worries seeming so far away now. After a moment, Gran has a thought, and decides to buckle down and say it before he can second-guess himself.

"O-on that note, Eugen?" he says, trying to choose the right words to say.

It comes out uncharacteristically shy, making Eugen give him his full attention again.

"Could you-- I mean... can we have sex? I want my first time to be with you."

Hearing that makes Eugen come to a full stop. He searches Gran's face, making sure this is something that he's completely serious about. The stretched silence makes Gran fidget in place.

"...You're sure? You want your first time to be with an old man like me?"

Gran smiles at that, closing the distance between them. "I thought we just established this. I- I really like you! And you like me too, so we can go--"

"Woah, woah, hold your horses there, captain." Eugen stammers, holding the eager Gran's shoulders to keep him in place. "Aren't ya still recovering from the hangover of the century? Ya don't wanna have sex right now, trust me."

When he sees his little pout, he chuckles and lifts Gran's chin up, smiling at him confidently.

"Eager, aren't ya? I'll make you a couple hangover cures for now, then... you can swing by my room later tonight, how's that?"

\--

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eugen beckons him over with a finger. Gran grins and immediately climbs onto his lap, kissing him. This time, Gran's kiss is sweet, without the drunken boldness from before. Eugen leads, gently pressing his tongue into Gran's mouth.

Gran moans into him, grinding their hips together, feeling Eugen's growing erection against his own. Just thinking about taking Eugen inside him makes Gran shiver in his lap.

Eugen pulls away to take his shirt off, chuckling when he sees Gran's needy expression. He lies back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head to put his body on full display.

"Here-- you can touch me as much as ya want now."

Perfectly sober now, Gran can fully enjoy the sight of Eugen's exposed torso. He lets the captain run his hands over him, eye sliding shut, sighing in pleasure. Blissfully, Gran massages his well-muscled pecs, dipping his head down to trail kisses down his body.

"Ya sure know how to make a guy feel appreciated." Eugen says languidly, his breathing picking up when his nipples are played with. When he feels a warm tongue against his underarm, Eugen's hips jolt at the sensation. He opens his eye to see the captain nuzzling the side of his chest, hand wandering down to remove his own pants.

"Woah, woah, stop right there."

Gran snaps up at being chastised, but the guilt drains away from his face when Eugen smirks and orders him to turn around. Eugen pulls Gran's pants down himself and kneads his cheeks before probing into him with his tongue. Gran gets the picture and unbuckles the other man's belt, hastily freeing Eugen's thick cock.

He licks the tip, tasting him tentatively, then slides down, taking as much of his dick as he can. Gran moans around him, sending vibrations up and down Eugen's spine, relishing something that seemed like a faraway dream until now.

In reply, Eugen redoubles his efforts, tongue slipping in and out of Gran's tight ass. The captain shudders, trying to move his hips. But Eugen's strong hands keep him in place while he goes to work, gently pressing a finger inside to loosen him up. Meanwhile, Gran starts to bob his head, determination making him relax his throat so he can take more of the hefty cock into his mouth. He's rewarded for his efforts when he hears Eugen give a strained groan behind him.

Gran continues until he feels a second finger in him, thrusting slowly, pressing against a familiar spot that makes his whole body jolt with pleasure. He has to pull himself away to breathe, unable to keep his moans down when Eugen keeps rubbing against it with his fingers.

Not wanting to leave Eugen unattended, he collapses back down and peppers the base with sloppy kisses, licking a wet trail up his cock.

"A-ahh, daddy..." Gran pants out, not realizing what he said until after it makes Eugen stop for a split second.

"Oho. So that's the game ya wanna play, huh?" Eugen chuckles. He maneuvers Gran to sit facing him again, patting his head when he sees the captain's reddened face. He slicks his fingers with oil and presses them back into Gran, adding a third finger now.

Gran is very pointedly not saying anything, so Eugen presses him against his chest and nuzzles his face against his.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of ya."

Making sure he's fully prepared, Eugen lifts Gran up and lowers him onto his cock. It's agonizingly slow, and Gran cries out in relief once he's fully inside. Eugen is huge-- he spreads Gran wider than he ever imagined, and he relishes every moment of it. He presses his lips against Eugen's again when he starts moving, his fingers digging into the other man's muscled shoulders.

Eugen was prepared to let him take it slow, but his captain clearly has other things in mind-- quickly adjusting and rolling his hips to meet Eugen's thrusts.

"Do ya really like it that much?" he asks, smirking at Gran, who's utterly lost in pleasure.

All reservations gone, Gran openly moans when Eugen picks up the pace, slamming his hips down.

"You're so big-- f-fuck! Please, Eugen, please--"

"Please what? Tell me what you want, captain." he says huskily, hand on the side of Gran's face to make him meet his eye.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" he cries out.

"Attaboy."

He lets Eugen control their pace completely, relentlessly bouncing Gran on his cock, angling himself to hit his prostate with every thrust, reducing the captain to a sobbing, moaning mess. With Eugen so deep inside him, Gran can't hold back anymore. Toes curled, eyes rolling back-- Gran moans long and loud, coming completely untouched, splattering both his and Eugen's stomachs with come. Feeling Gran tighten around him, Eugen grunts and comes deep inside his ass. Holding the still-shaking Gran close, he falls back onto the bed with him after their orgasms pass.

Gran blissfully curls around Eugen, kissing his neck lazily while they catch their breath.

"...So. 'Daddy' huh--" Eugen begins, but is cut off immediately.

"STOP. I don't wanna talk about it." Gran whines, hiding his face in Eugen's shoulder. "I don't even-- ugh. Fuck."

Eugen just laughs and ruffles his hair affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugen's the sweetest, especially during his White Day scenes!!!!


End file.
